villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Devil Gundam
Devil Gundam is a fictional mobile armor in the anime television series Mobile Fighter G Gundam and its true main antagonist. When Mobile Fighter G Gundam was translated into English, the name was changed to "Dark Gundam" due to Sunrise's fears that the name "Devil" would offend some people. Technology and Combat Characteristics Originally called the Ultimate Gundam, the machine was created with a unique mesh of technological and organic science by Dr. Raizo Kasshu to be used as a vessel for the three theoretical powers: self-recovery, self-multiplication, and self-evolution. Essentially, it would be a Gundam that could independently maintain and improve itself and its abilities could later be transferred to humans, physically improving and evolving the human body to be free of illness and disease. However, due to a malfunction, its powers became twisted, sinister and dangerous. Unlike most other Gundams in Future Century, the Devil is a gigantic machine whose frame is variable, able to change to adapt to situations and eventually becomes sentient. In spite of its power, it requires a lifeform to operate as its core unit, but the user is connected via organic wires instead of the Mobile Trace System. It operates at its strongest with a female as its core as they are able to create life. While it is equipped with the standard head Vulcans and a highly destructive beam cannon in its platform head, it relies more on its special abilities and physical prowess. Using self-recovery, it could instantly repair any damage done to it, either restoring lost parts or replacing them with organic wiring which it can shape into other forms. With self-multiplication, it can produce its own units, the Death Army, a legion of mobile suits that fight and operate in the Devil Gundam's stead and relays information by melding with its frame to gain experience and knowledge. It later creates Gundam Heads which could travel underground and be equipped with beam cannons. Lastly, with self-evolution, the Devil Gundam can change into more powerful forms, starting from its base, mobile armor-like form, to a colony-sized winged form with the capability of devouring an entire planet. It can pass on these abilities to other humans through DG Cells from exposure, and for Gundam Fighters, change their Gundams as well. Ornaments *Vulcan Gun :The Vulcans are mounted on the head and are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. *Devil Finger *Beam Cannone :high-powered beam weapon that can be seemingly generated from anywhere on its body. The original show depicts them as massive clawed hands sprouting from its shoulders that fire beam barrages from its fingertips but other games show beams being fired from the protrusions on the shoulders, its chest or its head base. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Mute Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Deal Makers Category:The Heavy Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Superorganisms Category:Parasite Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Necromancers Category:Possessor Category:Crackers Category:Saboteurs Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Genderless Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Fallen Heroes